1. Field
The present invention relates to a high efficiency turbine system and more specifically a high efficiency turbine system which can increase a pressure differential between an upstream location and a downstream location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional turbine system includes a propeller that rotates on a shaft. The propeller is rotated by fluids passing from an upstream location to a downstream location, or the propeller rotates to push fluids from the upstream location to the downstream location. However, the rotation of the propellers can be inefficient since the rotation of the propeller may be inhibited by an inadequate pressure differential between the upstream location and the downstream location.
Thus, there is a need for a high efficiency turbine system which can increase a pressure differential between an upstream location and a downstream location.